mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Marcus Brimage vs. Stephen Bass
The fight was the UFC debut of both men. The fight was the first loss of Stephen Bass. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Brimage was southpaw. Brimage had good footwork early. Brimage landed a lead right hook. Four thirty-five. Brimage stuffed a single to the clinch. Four fifteen. Bass kneed the body and again. They broke free. Four minutes as Brimage landed an inside kick and a right hand. Bass kneed the body twice there and a right elbow as they broke. Brimage kept coming, setting a fast pace. Three thirty-five. Brimage landed a left hook as they clinched. Bass stuffed a single eating a right elbow inside. They broke. Three fifteen. Bass was getting hurt. Brimage landed two big left hands. Three minutes as they clinched up. Brimage landed a right uppercut. A combo to the body and five big left hands. Two more. They broke away. Two thirty-five left. Bass took a big deep breath. Brimage landed a big straight left. Two fifteen. Brimage landed a right hook there grazing. "Don't be there." Two minutes. Bass was wincing. He landed an inside kick eating a counter left hand as they clinched. Brimage stuffed a single breaking away and landing another left. One thirty. Bass kneed the body. His face was red and battered. One fifteen. Brimage landed an inside kick. One minute. Bass landed a good right hand there. Bass landed a groin kick and they touched gloves. Brimage landed a nice inside kick. Thirty-five. Brimage landed a nice inside kick again. Fifteen. Bass landed an inside kick. Brimage landed a big one of his own, he was working that lead leg. The first round ended. 10-9 Brimage. "Move to your left!" Bass's corner told him. "All you gotta do is go!" The second round began. Bass landed an inside kick and they clashed heads in an exchange. They were both warned. They exchanged again, missing. Four thirty-five. Brimage landed a big inside kick to the groin. Bass was hurt bad there and the fight was inevitably paused. "No coaching on a foul," Rosenthal told Bass's corner. The fight continued. Brimage landed an inside kick. Four fifteen. Bass kneed the face hard there. Brimage landed an inside kick with four minutes. Bass landed another inside kick dropping Brimage, Brimage was hurting bad holding onto the fence. He was hurting bad. It was going back and forth. Rosenthal warned Bass again. He told Brimage that he could take his time. Brimage said he was ready to go and they touched gloves. Bass apologized there. Brimage missed a flying knee, stuffed a single to the clinch. Three thirty-five as Bass broke with a right elbow. Three fifteen. Brimage dropped Bass off balance with a powerful leg kick. Three minutes as Brimage landed a BEAUTIFUL straight left. Brimage landed a fast right hook. Two thirty-five as Brimage landed a counter straight left. Brimage landed a straight left and an inside kick. Bass's left leg was very pained. Brimage landed another inside kick. Two fifteen as Brimage stuffed a diving single. Bass kept plodding forward. Two minutes. Bass was wincing there still. Brimage landed an inside kick and was rocked by a counter right briefly. One thirty-five. Brimage stuffed a single. "He's tired!" Brimage landed a right hook. One fifteen. Brimage landed a big left and stuffed a single sprawling out. One minute. They broke apart. Thirty-five. They circled. Bass stuffed a single kneeing the face. Fifteen. Brimage's mouth was open. He landed a straight left, ate a big left hook and a counter right. Brimage landed a powerful inside kick. The second round ended. 10-9 Brimage. "He's gonna come out desperate," Brimage's corner told him. "I need you to go, can you do that for me?" Dennis Bermudez urged Bass. The third round began. Brimage landed a right but was dropped by a counter right hand and Brimage got a single to half-guard, passed to side control. Four thirty. Bass hip-escaped and broke away. Four fifteen as Bass landed a combination. He wanted a finish now. Four minutes. Bass landed a right hand. Bass landed a standing right elbow. Three thirty-five. Bass landed a counter left hook. Three fifteen as Brimage landed a decent straight left. Three minutes. Brimage's hands were dropping. He stuffed a single. They circled. Brimage was a bit tired. Two thirty-five. Brimage wasn't landing as well with his strikes. He landed a straight left and an inside kick and a jab. Two fifteen. Brimage landed a right hand there. "Take him out!" Two minutes. Bass landed a grazing right hand. "You're in a telephone booth!" Bass landed a right hand grazing again. Brimage landed a grazing right uppercut. Bass ran at Brimage shoving him back briefly. One thirty. This is a dogfight. Bass wanted an uppercut of his own. Brimage landed a counter left. One fifteen. Brimage landed a right hook. One minute as Bass kneed the body nicely and landed a nice inside kick. Both guys were tired. Brimage landed a straight left. Bass landed a body kick. Thirty-five as Brimage landed a counter left. Bass was just throwing bombs. "Here comes the desperation!" Brimage landed an inside kick. Fifteen. Brimage landed a left and another and another and was dropped by two left hooks but stood, stuffing a single attempt from Bass as the third round ended. 10-9 Bass. Bass grinned and whooped. 29-28 Brimage. They hugged.